User talk:67.177.245.13
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ardat-Yakshi page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 04:45, February 14, 2010 Language Policy Please know that we have a language policy on this site. In a nutshell, the policy is this: Do not make edits for the sole purpose of changing wording that is correct but that you may not like to wording more suited to your own tastes. "Whilst" is a perfectly acceptable word, whether or not you find it 'archaic' (which is itself a rather archaic word, isn't it? Why not just say outdated?) and its usage was correct in every one of the instances when you edited it out. So please, only make edits to things that actually need fixed. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I need to give reasons other than "fear of rocking the boat", eh? Seems I did that already. Site policy is a reason, after all. And site policy is to not change language that is correct just because you have stylistic objections to it. As our language policy quite clearly points out, this site does not just cater to American and Canadian readers. We also have users (and admins) from the UK, Australia, and many other countries. This is why we have the language policy we do. I provided a perfectly good reason for undoing your edits (certainly better than the reasons you provided for making them, such as "I swear I will fight you if you keep using archaic words", "Quit using archaic words", and "Ease off the archaic conjunctions?"). If these reasons do not satisfy you, that really isn't my problem. Site policy is what it is, and I will continue to stringently enforce it. SpartHawg948 03:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Deja Vu all over again Once again, we have a language policy at this site, and one of the components of that policy is that it is against said policy to go around changing or removing words that are 100% correct simply because you do not like them. While two (I believe it was two, anyways) of your edits the last few days were legitimate, and as such were left alone, the majority have been pointless language edits for the purpose of removing the word "whilst", which was nearly always used correctly before you removed it. As such, those edits have been undone, and I am asking you again to please refrain from making these pointless edits. And, seeing as I hate repeating myself, especially in text form when the original message is still plainly visible in the preceding section, I'll not be inclined to ask again. Please bear this in mind. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Language Again Just to add to this a while ago, but if you keep changing "whilst" to any other word, even though "whilst" is being used correctly is a violation of site policy. In every case "whilst" was being used correctly and your edits have been pointless language edits. Both SpartHawg948 and myself don't like repeating ourselves, and if you continue to do this, it will be more violations of site policy, despite you have been warned several times, and will result in further consequences. Please cease these pointless edits. Thanks. Lancer1289 23:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just want to point out too that when not one, not two, but three admins ask you to stop and inform you that these edits are both pointless and counter to site policy (as DRY has also done so in the past), then maybe, just maybe, there's something to it, don't you think? SpartHawg948 23:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : :----------------------- :If this site were really in "UK English" it would say "colour" "honour" and "armour" (when not referring to specific items) and similar examples. It does this less than half the time. The "UK English" policy is: :1) Inconsistently applied :2) Added solely to justify some author's anglophilic love of a word that is archaic and not in common usage in English in most of the countries in which it is spoken :3) Not based in any rational goal. : :But even if it were, even in this mythical form of UK English that imagines Britons speak like Renaissance Faire staffers, "though" is a better word than "whilst" for the situation in which it was replaced. "Whilst" is temporal. "Though" is for comparison. "Whilst the condition causes no weakness in the affected asari's nervous system, during mating the Ardat-Yakshi's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mates, causing brain hemorrhage and then death." You're not talking about a temporal series of events. You're contrasting the fact that there is no weakness in the asari nervous system against the fact that it overwhelms that of mates. That's why you use a word to suggest comparison, like "though" or "however." In nearly every instance of the word "whilst" on this wiki, it is misused in this or a similar fashion. : :I am a paid professional. I know what I'm doing with the language, whether we're in the UK, Canada, Australia, or the United States. Style exists to enhance clarity. It shouldn't draw attention to itself with idiotic flourishes; but if you want the site to look like it was written by half-literate LARPers, at least be consistent about it. 13:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::And how does using one word that you object to in the correct context and the only reason you are changing it is because you don't like it. That is the only reason that I can see. As for the language policy, it is again our policy not to change words that are correct for another that is equally correct. It is pointless and needless editing. Also note that we allow both types of spelling and language here., British and American. Both are acceptable and the only reason that you object is because you don't like the words, despite they are correct. As to flourishes, again why keep making changes that will ultimately be reverted because you replace one word that is used correctly I might add, with another word. It is needless editing that has no place here as it violates our language policy. This site isn't written by "half-literate LARPers" as you claim, we in fact have many people here that use correct grammar, spelling, and general good English. You only have a problem with an "archaic" word, that is used correctly, and because you don'[t like it. As to you claiming to be a paid professional, I have only your word on that, which isn't worth much in my eyes as you persistently break the rules that are here for a reason. In addition, I must remind you that if you keep persisting on making these changes, it will result in a longer ban than last time. Consider this a warning. Lancer1289 14:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the old "I'm a paid professional" routine. Because nobody else but you is in a profession where the ability to write is important. Nobody but you has anywhere near the level of writing skill you claim to possess by virtue of your profession. Right. I'll be the first to admit, I agreed with your changing 'whilst' to 'though' in the instance being discussed here, which is why I didn't undo it. However, contrary to your contention, most usage of 'whilst' on this site is not incorrect. Now, as to the issue of why portions of this site are written in U.K. English (or, as you seem to think, 'faux U.K. English'), I can assure you that it was not done "solely to justify some author's anglophilic love of a word that is archaic and not in common usage in English in most of the countries in which it is spoken", nor is it based upon some "mythical form of UK English that imagines Britons speak like Renaissance Faire staffers". It was done because much of the site was written by Tullis, one of the admins, and a major contributor to the site early on. Like you, Tullis is a professional writer. In fact, she currently writes for, of all people, BioWare. However, unlike you (I suspect, anyway), Tullis is also British, residing in the U.K. right up until moving to Texas to join the BioWare team. Therefor, when it comes to proper use of U.K. English, I trust her, a professional writer from the United Kingdom, implicitly. Finally, I don't know what you do with your weekends, but I can proudly proclaim that I am not some "half-literate LARPer". Up until the release of Role Models, and a subsequent story on 60 Minutes (I believe it was) on the subject, I had no idea what LARP was. Now that I do know, I have no desire to partake. If you sincerely desire to help this site, please make a demonstrable effort. This asinine crusade against the word 'whilst', even when it is used properly, does not apply. SpartHawg948 20:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC)